bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takahashi Ishikawa
Appearance Takahashi is a tall man, around 6 feet, with a kind face and neat gray hair. Many who have seen him have remarked on his remarkable resemblance to Sōsuke Aizen. While a Captain of the 8th Division, he wore a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) and a Captains Haori., an outfit he kept even after his defection. However, after his defection he changed outfits, and now wears a long black coat with a crossed front and upturned collar over his Shihakushō. He wears his Zanpakutō on his waist. There is a metal plate on his left shoulder. When fully opened, his eyes are a light silver. Personality Takahashi is portrayed as a kind, polite man with a desire for power, which is something many around him say "radiates" from him. Despite his polite and kind behavior, Takahashi's desire for power has led to him doing many things such as killng and conducting various experiments, one that resulted in him gaining Hollow Powers and becoming a Vizard. Despite being a Shinigami, his creed is that Hollows are creatures worthy of study and the closer a Shinigami becomes to being a Hollow, the closer they are to achieving greater power and eventual perfection. He believes that Shinigami and Hollows are merely "two pieces of one, perfect being" and states this is evidenced by their ability to gain powers similar to the other species. He has no qualms about killing anyone, but due to his kind nature he makes the killing as painless as possible, using over-excessive force to ensure that. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Takahashi has shown himself to have high intellect, conducting various different experiments involved highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami (though he continued off of Aizen's stored research) during his time in the Soul Society. Kidō Master: Takahashi is a master at Kidō, stating himself that his ability to use Kidō surpasses even that of the Kido Corps Captain. He is capable of using high-level spells without their incantation and still pack them with a large amount of power, and can perform multiple spells at once, still without incantation. :Telekinesis: Takahashi possesses very powerful telekinesis, and uses it to manipulate his surroundings, such as breaking off trees with mere thought to form spears. Zanpakutō Takahashi's Zanpakutō name as of now as yet to be revealed, however it's appearance is known. In its sealed form, it resembles a nearly normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a black handle and a red blade. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow Mask is skeletal in appearance with a long, jagged red stripe on the left side of the mask. Upon donning his Hollow mask, the sclera of his eyes turn black, though his irises remain silver. That is usually unnoticed due to his squinted eyes. To access his Hollow powers, Takahashi must summon the mask onto his face, which he can do with a mere thought. With the mask in place, Takahashi has access to increased physical enhancements even if he shifts the position of the mask while it is on. Cero: Takahashi, like most Visored, can use Cero. His cero is the standard color, crimson, though it's ability is far from standard. Takahashi's Cero can be fired from nearly any part of his body, and unlike most Cero, it can disintegrate an opponent. Enhanced Speed: While using his mask, Takahashi's speed increases greatly, being able to kill multiple Shinigami in seconds. He is also capable of using Sonído in this state, as opposed to Shunpo. Trivia *The pictures used for Takahashi were created by DeviantART user Sato-manga. *Takahashi is by far my favorite villain I've made so far. Quotes * (To Diosa) "I planned all of this. I anticipated their reactions and the causalities involved. What I hadn't anticipated...was your utter failure." * (To the Gotei 13 during his defection) "Shinigami define evil by many terms, the most prominent being "Hollow". But I define it as ignorance of possibilities. You Shinigami will see how wrong your views are. Shinigami kill Hollows out of fear. And your fear is very much justified, for Shinigami are weak. A mere amount of ten Vast Lordes Hollows could decimate us all. You fear Shinigami with Hollow powers because you're afraid they'll turn on you. I will prove to you the superiority of Shinigami with Hollow powers by becoming one. I will become complete, and I will be back to destroy the Gotei 13 as it is. I will come back and methodically slaughter each and every one of you."